


On The Roof Tops

by Cursivelines



Series: Dark Shines [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Killers, Chris trying to smoke, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23037766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cursivelines/pseuds/Cursivelines
Summary: So come over, just be patient and don't worry.
Relationships: Christian Eriksen/Harry Kane
Series: Dark Shines [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655638
Kudos: 3





	On The Roof Tops

**Author's Note:**

> 本文又名屋顶丧逼谈心（只有丧逼没有谈心），想写hurt/comfort但没有很成功的产物。说是杀手AU实际上也跟杀手莫得关系。写于去年十月底，当时的我正在敲碗等待你埃给砍送的联赛第二十个助攻，结果最后不仅助攻没盼到，这俩还一个重伤一个跑路，于是这篇一直没结尾的文就烂在了草稿箱里，今天随便补个结尾存在这儿吧。  
> 如果有BGM的话是——Death and all his friends by Coldplay. 我特别喜欢开头的几句歌词。

凯恩不曾记得埃里克森会抽烟。但在他爬上酒吧屋顶的那个夜晚，他的确看见埃里克森正坐在某块红光闪烁的招牌下，叼着一根烟。只是叼着，没有点燃。

尽管凯恩一再小心，他的鞋底还是将松动的房瓦踩出了不悦耳的噪声，他局促地停下脚步。与此同时，丹麦人的目光锐利地扫过来，裹挟着阴雨天湿冷的雾气。不过，他眼中的警惕很快随着辨认出来者的身份而消失了，他取下叼在嘴里的烟，用另一只手拍了拍身旁的空处。

“来坐会儿吗？”他招呼道。

凯恩稍稍松了口气，心底涌出一丝感激。埃里克森的主动邀请为他省去了绞尽脑汁想些生硬开场白的时间，那实在不是他的强项。他沿着倾斜的房顶向前走去。

“这个……我不介意的。”他一边弯腰坐下，一边瞟向埃里克森拿在手里的香烟。对方扭过头，表情错愕地盯了他一会儿，接着又像忽然明白过来什么似的，一咧嘴笑了。

“你猜这玩意儿哪来的？”埃里克森用食指和中指夹着烟，举到凯恩眼前晃了两下，英国人不明所以地耸了耸肩，于是他继续说，“从昨天被你爆头的那个家伙身上搜出来的。”

“噢。”凯恩依旧瞅着那根烟，“我一直以为你不抽烟。”

“我是不抽。”埃里克森把手伸进口袋里摸索一阵，掏出被挤压变形的香烟盒，“只偷了烟，忘记还要偷打火机。”他顿了顿，发出一声自嘲般的嗤笑，“真糟糕。”

他就此打住，把烟塞回烟盒，然后微微垂下脑袋。或许糟糕的并不是打火机，凯恩想。他能感觉到气压很低，而他自己恰好也身处这低气压的中央，宛如一只扑火的飞蛾。一时间，他们都不再说话了。

他朝着埃里克森低头的方向望过去，看见屋檐下零星散落着青苔的石子路，被雨水冲刷过后反射出湿漉漉的光泽。附近的街区四处都是酒馆，人声和音乐声混乱地交织在一起，霓虹灯五彩缤纷的光线穿过夜晚腾升起的一层轻薄水汽，犹如透过教堂彩窗，明明灭灭地映在粗糙的石墙上，他们的同伙们就在那些墙壁的背后喝酒喧闹。路边有人奏起了欢快热烈的舞曲，有人大喊大叫，寻衅滋事。嘈杂的环境仿佛一张流动的画布，愈发衬出屋顶上的二人之间近乎凝固的寂静。

房顶的瓦片湿滑又凹凸不平，凯恩挪动了一下位置，想要换个更舒服的坐姿，他将手揣进衣兜，指尖却意外碰到了某件比冬夜的空气更坚硬和冰凉的物品。他对这样东西的困惑没来得及持续太久，身边的人用手肘轻轻撞了下他的胳膊，抛出一个问题打断了他的思绪。

“他们派你来找我的？”

“什么？”凯恩花了几秒钟思考所谓的“他们”指的是谁，随即否认道，“当然不是。”

埃里克森挑起一边眉毛，投来怀疑的眼神，凯恩无辜地摊手：“我不喝酒，他们八成以为我早就回家了。”

丹麦人并未马上接过话茬，他探究的视线停留在凯恩脸上，似乎在刻意寻找什么。他的眼睛很大，从下往上看人时显得尤甚，然而始终缺乏鲜明的情绪，仿佛一束探照灯光冷漠笔直地照进人心里。凯恩在这种目光的注视下有些不自在，他坐直身子，抹了把被浓稠的雨雾染湿的头发。

“你这样让我感觉——”他稍作迟疑，犹豫这句玩笑该不该说，但他还是说了，“下一个被爆头的就是我。”

埃里克森原本皱着眉，闻言却抬手摸了摸鼻尖，继而几乎是轻松地扬起了嘴角。他缓慢地移开视线，在凯恩看来，这个举动的性质不亚于警报解除时收起手枪。待他再开口时，语气中多了点戏谑的意味。

“别担心，我这会儿身上没带武器。”他说着，甚至伸手捏了下凯恩的肩膀，这是他们今晚的第一次肢体接触。“况且我最近握枪没手感，很可能打不中你。”

“这么近倒不至于打不中。”凯恩干笑两声，不确定对方的心情是否有好转一些，“但是，跑到这里吹风对找回手感可没什么帮助……”

“少教育我，Harry。”埃里克森打断了他，意味深长地瞥他一眼，“你真的不太会安慰人。”

“呃，”凯恩尴尬地咽了一下口水，试图辩解，“我没打算——”

“不过还是谢了。”

此时埃里克森的笑容称得上是久违的亲密。他的手仍搁在凯恩的肩膀上，向下一按便轻巧地借力站了起来。他环顾四周，吸了吸鼻子，“这上面挺冷的，你想下去吗？”

凯恩跟着站起身，揣在衣兜里的手又碰到了那件冰凉的金属物品。他把它握在手心，拿出来，借着广告牌的光亮打量它。

“不知道怎么来的。”他对埃里克森解释，“如果你还想抽那支烟的话，它能帮上点忙。”

他的搭档在短暂的愣神之后，再次望着他露出了微笑，淡蓝色的眼睛柔软地眯起来，呼吸在寒冷的夜色中凝成白雾，看起来像是森林雪地里某种毛茸茸的小动物。

“你劝我抽烟？我没听错吧？”

“就一次，看在你心情这么差的份上。”凯恩翻开打火机的盖子，“你不愿意就算了。”

埃里克森朝英国人靠近些许，眼底尚存未收敛的笑意。他抽出一支烟，打火机的火苗攒动，卷起的烟草一触即燃。凯恩为他点烟时，他低下头用手挡住风，在火焰附近围绕成一小片阴影，沾了雨水的发丝不经意间蹭到凯恩面前，后者没来得及躲闪，鼻梁上因此多了一道浅浅的湿痕。埃里克森小心翼翼地吸了第一口烟，凯恩合上盖子，他们的目光越过被熏得模糊的光线相遇，烟圈在空中飘浮一小会，又迅速地消匿。

丹麦人的神色如常，看起来没有捕捉到什么冒犯的味道，他舔了舔嘴唇，踌躇半晌后又咬牙吸了第二口。他的喉结起伏，试探地将烟压入肺中，最后果不其然地被呛到了。

凯恩抚着对方的后背帮忙顺气，直到埃里克森停止了猛烈的咳嗽，抬起头看他。他收回手，往后退了一步：“感觉怎么样？”

“不好。”埃里克森摇了摇头，回答得倒是干脆。他刚才显然是咳得太用力了，嗓音听上去都不大对劲，“借烟浇愁真是我干过最蠢的事情之一。”

他仰起脸，猛灌了几口潮湿的新鲜空气，在狙击手好奇的凝视下扔掉香烟，用脚尖踩灭了扭拧的橘红色火星。在凯恩来得及张嘴说话之前，他已经背过身，往扶梯的方向走过去了。

街巷陷入了新一轮的吵闹，人群簇拥在酒吧门口喝酒与尖叫，这样的喧嚣将会持续到天明破晓，留下一地的烟头和空酒瓶。凯恩站在原地，听着无休止的喧嚣声，怀揣着某种道不明的沉闷情绪踢飞一块小石子。那颗石子一路沿着屋顶的斜面骨碌碌地滚远，当它终于被卡在房檐边时，埃里克森恰好停下脚步，转过身来面向凯恩。

“你会保密吗，今晚的事？”他的面孔在霓虹灯光浸染的雾气下显得迷离。这本该是个疑问句，但从他嘴里说出来像个平淡的陈述句。

“唔……如果你需要的话。我是说，我会的。”

埃里克森在这个晚上最后一次笑了起来。他从上衣兜里掏出一件什么东西，朝凯恩抛过来，那样小玩意儿在空中划出一道精确的弧线落到英国人手中。

“送你了。”他摆了摆手，“晚安，明天见。”

凯恩攥紧了被压扁的烟盒，他没有打开它，不过从手感上判断，里面刚好还剩一支烟。


End file.
